1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a remote control system, and more particularly to a method for controlling a gesture-based remote control system.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is inconvenient and complicated to operate many different home appliances by using different corresponding remote controls. Hence, many different key code information databases are built in the same remote control to operate varied home appliances whereby one remote control used with a mode switch key if enough for mode selection. Furthermore, some high-class remote controls are designed to emulate key codes of remote controls of different brands to overcome insufficiency of the key code information databases. However, it is inconvenient to operate the home appliances when users forget where the responding physical remote controls are placed.